An infrared (IR) detector is a device that reacts to infrared radiation and is used in camera systems, missile guidance systems, and the like. An IR detector often requires a cold shield to protect the IR detector from heating caused by thermal background radiation outside an optical field of view. The cold shield is usually cooled to a similar temperature as the IR detector. The cold shield is often formed by electroforming pure metals, such as copper or other thermally conductive metals, to enable the cold shield to rapidly cool near instantaneously and possess a low mass.